Image sensors are used in many different types of electronic devices to capture an image. For example, modern cameras (e.g., video cameras and digital cameras) and other image capturing devices use image sensors to capture an image.
Image sensors typically include a pixel array capable of converting light into an electrical charge. In some cases, the pixel array can include clear pixels that can be more sensitive to light. These clear pixels can be used to improve the imaging performance of an image sensor under low light conditions. Unfortunately, the high sensitivity of the clear pixels can also cause the clear pixels to be over-saturated when the pixel array is capturing an image under good lighting conditions.